Session: A TribeTwelve Fanfic
by Nellie Fauste
Summary: A random fanfic, I DO NOT SHIP THIS PAIRING, there is just a lack of females, so I did what I could. Sue me. I'm slightly displeased with how this fic progressed, but I figured I'd post it anyway, just for shits.


Noah awoke in a daze, which was not uncommon for him at this point. Hell, he was just happy he slept. It had been months since he had gotten any peaceful rest, and it had gotten even worse after Sarah died. He blamed himself. Noah picked up his pipe and slid open the window.

_If only I hadn't dragged her into this mess…_He thought, lighting his bowl. Guilty tears stung his eyes. She had died because of his mistakes; she was only trying to help. _I killed her…_ He exhaled his toke with a sob, recalling the last night they had spent together.

A white form floated across his open window, peering in as it passed by.

"Fuck." _Not again, not tonight, please._ He couldn't handle the guilt and stress of this any longer. A thin stream of blood slid lazily down his upper lip. He slammed the window down. The glass pipe fell to the floor in an explosion of splintered glass and dank resin. He heard static as his headache returned.

"ShitshitshitshitSHI-"

Noah rushed for his gun, but was halted by materialization of a female form standing before it.

She stood about 5 feet tall, long, blonde hair cascading over her skeletal shoulders. She wore a ragged dress, which seemed a few sizes too large for such a small girl. It drifted softly behind her as she slowly stepped towards Noah. He noticed she was barefoot.

She reached out a hand towards his forehead. The blood from his nose thickened and spilled out faster and the colour began to fade from his vision. In the dim moonlight from his window, he could make out the x-shaped bandages across her eyes. He recognised her now; he knew why she was here.

_Cursor. Theselfish._

She was nearly upon him now, his vision was growing dimmer. He had to act quickly. Regaining some of his wits, he knocked her hand away from his face. This act deterred her for a moment, but when she turned to continue, her face collided with Noah's desperately flung fist. Cursor hit the wall and dropped to the floor with a loud _thump_.

"Oh fuck, Ohhhhhhfuck…" Noah panicked. There was a proxy on his bedroom floor, out cold. He was sure there were more to come. "Fuuuuck what do I do?"

He began to pace the room in a tizzy, every so often cussing and stepping on broken glass. Ten minutes passed, and not a noise was heard from anywhere in the house.

Still not at ease, Noah inspected Cursor's body, checking for weapons, markings, anything to help him figure out what was going on. A slight dribble of blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth.

Noah couldn't help but stare at her full, luscious lips. The colour and shape entranced him. He stroked the smooth, white skin of her face, slowly moving down her neck. Her ragged dress had slipped off her shoulder when she had fallen, exposing a small, perky breast. He cupped it gently, watching her face for any signs of consciousness. Satisfied that she was out cold, and would be for a while, he continued sliding the dress down.

Noah stood back and admired her full, naked beauty. She looked even more amazing when she was uncovered. He pondered upon his moral issues surrounding the next actions he could take.

_She's helpless!_

_ But so was I when she attacked me._

_ It's only fair…_

He took Cursor in his arms, and carried her safely over the glass to rest in his bed. Noah sat at the foot of the bed and removed his shirt, revealing his smooth, tanned chest. His whole body shook with anxiety as he leaned in, his lips meeting hers in a bloodstained kiss. He pushed his tongue in, slowly exploring the unconscious girl's mouth. She tasted like sweet tea and cigarettes.

Noah worked his way down her neck, feeling her smooth skin brush under his sensitive lips. His tongue darted out to play with her small, pink nipple, flicking and sucking hungrily. Cursor stirred and let out a sigh.

_Better make this quick._

Noah speedily unbuttoned his pants, tugging out his thick member. Positioning Cursor on her side, he plunged his manhood deep within her, nearly blowing immediately from her tight warmth. He found himself moaning in pure ecstasy as he repeatedly thrust, inserting himself ever further as she expanded to accommodate him. He sped up, eyes rolling back behind half-closed lids. He was almost there.

Gasping in relief, he shot into her with immense force, feeling all the tension escape his body. He pulled out, being extra careful not to stain his sheets. Noah dressed himself, and turned his attention to the floor.

"Well, fuck." He muttered at the broken pipe, frustrated with his clumsiness. "Good thing I'm prepared…" He opened the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a tightly rolled joint. He lit it and stood by the window, leaning against the wall. He watched Cursor, who was beginning to lightly stir in his bed. Her head rose, slowly attempting to take in her surroundings and piecing together what had happened. She heard Noah and promptly covered herself with his blanket.

"You didn't." She said in a harsh tone. Noah snorted. "YOU TWISTED FUCK." She brought her hand up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "AND YOU FUCKING HIT ME! You are one sick puppy, Noah Maxwell."

"Mess with the bull, get the horns," Noah replied, stubbing out his joint and slowly approaching her. She cautiously moved away. "I have a few questions to ask of you…" He reached out to touch her.

She jumped up out of the bed and ran to the far side of the room, far out of Noah's grasp, covered only by the thin blanket. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

"Here." He threw them at her. "Now I want some-"

"Answers?" She pulled on her dress. "Fuck, you're soooooo predictable. Very well, follow me." She strolled casually into the closet. He reluctantly followed, at stood at the doorway.

"Come on," Cursor giggled. "I have your seed. You're one of us now."

"My session is over?"

"Baby, the fun has just begun." She grabbed his hand and stared at him expectantly with her nonexistent eyes as he followed her into the dark.


End file.
